Just Shut Up
by Heartfelt Sighs
Summary: Castiel can't hold his liquor, and Dean holds Castiel. But what about when they wake up? Will Dean still refuse to admit his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Dean woke up to the sound of wings. He didn't open his eyes just groaned.

"Cas... I need like 2 more hours of sleep. Please." Dean begged, but got no answer. Suddenly there was weight on the bed, forcing Dean to open his eyes. Castiel sat beside him, tears running down his cheeks. Castiel smelled faintly of alcohol.

"I can't lose you... I-I have killed my f-family, and f-fallen for you... Y-you can't just die..." It was then that Dean saw everything. Every emotion Castiel felt. Dean wrapped his arms around the broken angel. He rocked Cas back and forth, softly singing Carry On My Wayward Son.

"Carry_ on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest_." Dean kissed his head. "Please don't you cry no more."

Castiel felt his trench coat being tugged off first, then every article of clothing afterward, until he was just in his boxers.

"Here." Dean pulled off his shirt and handed it to Cas. "I got my pajama pants. I'll be fine." He reassured.

"T-thank you, Dean." Castiel slipped the shirt on, and happily figured out it smelled like Dean. It calmed him down.

"Let's go to sleep, Cas." Dean laid down and pulled Castiel with him, wrapping his arms around the angel. Castiel was very confused as to why Dean let him stay. He had found some liquor and had drank all of it. He fell apart. Dean nuzzled the back of Castiels neck, and breathed in his scent. He didn't know what he was doing. This was Cas! But for some reason it felt right...

"D-Dean?" Castiel said softly. Dean let out a soft grunt. "I... Nevermind..."

Dean closed his eyes and tightened his grip slightly.

"Go to sleep, baby." Dean just let the word slip out, and was asleep before he realized he even said it.

But for Cas... He fell asleep with a smile that hadn't been there for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly all the memories from last night flooded into his brain. He felt Dean tighten his grip around him.

"Good morning." Dean mumbled, nuzzling Castiels neck. Cas closed his eyes again, he wanted to stay like this forever. He could feel Deans muscles through the shirt Castiel was wearing.

_Cas don't think about that__!_ Castiel told himself. He had seen what thinking about that did to him. Humans called it a boner, but no one really explained it. Castiel figured out that people became very uncomfortable when someone had one. Dean wiggled slightly, and as soon as he did, Castiel noticed something hard. He froze, and his cheeks became very red. Did Dean even know he had it? What should he do? Castiel turned, and their faces were close. Really close. Cas gulped.

"D-Dean?" He shook the male until he groggily opened his eyes. Dean jumped when he realized how close they were.

"Damn it, Cas." Dean groaned and turned, but then froze. Shit. He did not have a- Nope. No... Castiel shrank away, not knowing what to do.

"I-I'm sorry a-about last n-night..." Castiel sat up and inched out of the bed. Dean could hear Castiels broken tone, and it hurt his chest. Dean turned and grabbed Cas, pulling him back to bed. He ignored all of the voices telling him not to, that he would lose Castiel, like everyone else. Dean pinned Castiel down and pressed his lips against the angels. Cas froze for a second, then shyly kissed back. Dean let out a sound of happiness, and Castiel answered with a moan.

Dean ground his hips against Castiels, who lifted his hips and pressed back.

"D-Dean... I-It feels r-really good..." Castiel whimpered against Deans lips. Dean smirked and moved his lips to the males neck. Cas gasped when he felt teeth gently digging into his skin.

* * *

Sam sat in the 'living room' looking into a case. Maybe that would help Dean... It usually got him to stop thinking about the mark. Suddenly Cas came in. Wait, was he limping?

"Hey Cas." Sam shot the angel a smile, watching as he sat down and- Was that a wince?! Sam shook his head, then Dean came in. He was trying very hard not to smile.

"Dean did you get hurt?" Sam tilted his head, seeing a purple mark on Dean neck. To his surprise, both Dean and Castiel blushed. "Okaay... I found a case. Portland Oregon, a girl claims to have been attacked by a demon. Its worth checking into, right?" Dean nodded.

"Lets get packed Castiel." Cas looked confused. He didn't realize Dean wanted him to come but he would. Anyway, if they got any alone time together during this trip Cas would be happy.

Little did Castiel, or Sam know, that last night Dean didn't have any nightmares.

Castiel had kept some fear away.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam knocked on the door of a small house. Dean was standing behind him, secretly holding Castiels hand. A girl with blonde hair that was covered with colors opened the door.

"Hello, I'm agent H-" Sam started but the girl held her hand up.

"Sammy, if you give me a fake name I'm going to slap you." The girl gave Sam a stern look. "Dean, Castiel!" The girl suddenly turned very happy.

"Uh... Who-" Dean began.

"Alex! I'm Alex!" The girl interrupted. "Come in you three!" Alex opened the door a little wider.

The group slowly made their way inside, Sam muttering a exorcism. Alex stopped and grabbed her head and growled. She turned and Sam saw she only had one black eye.

"That hurts!" Alex lunged at the hunter but Castiel grabbed her and held her back. He whispered something the humans couldn't hear, but it made her calm down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE?!" Sam backed away a bit. Dean looked frightened too.

"Thats very rude Sam." Castiel scolded. Alex smirked.

"Did I ever tell you how adorable your vessel is?" She glanced over at Dean who looked about ready to pounce on her. "Lucky Dean." She walked over to Sam and leaned close, studying him.

"You are very attractive too." Alex said with a wink.

"Camille!" Castiel looked shocked at her with disbelief.

"Its Alex, and what! I am bored, and he is hot!" The girl stalked out of the room, her anger making some of the lights flicker.

"What is she Cas?!" Dean whisper yelled.

"She is the offspring of a demon, and an angel. Very rare, very powerful." Castiel answered. Sam made a little sound making them turn to stare at him.

"What Sam?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"I-I... N-nothing." Sam tried to cover up the fact that someone had just squeezed his ass.

"Cassie baby! Do you want pie?" Alex stuck her head out and smiled at the wide eyed Hunter. She had him sold.

* * *

Alex had let them stay with her. She disappeared into her room quickly after dinner was over. Sam had found his room easily. It was filled with all kinds of books. Sam guessed Alex put them in there for him.

Castiel and Deans room was very different though. When you walked in, it looked normal. A few band posters were hanging up. But when you opened the drawers they were filled with all kinds of kinky shit. Alex even wrote them a note.

_Hello Lovebirds,_

_Figured you guys haven't had to much fun yet, so a present. _

_P.S the room is sound proof._

Sam was half asleep when he heard the sound of screaming. He ran out and into a strange room. Alex was laying in bed screaming and trying to push something away.

"Alex! Wake up!" Sam shook her until she stopped and her eyes opened. Tears stained her cheeks, Sam noticed something.

Her back was burnt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Sugars! This chapter is going to be mostly about Sam and Alex... I think I might make them a couple, so tell me what you think. I want to know if you guys ship them ^-^**

"Go! Get out!" Alex screamed, desperately trying to hide her back. Sam didn't move.

"What the hell happened to your back?" He asked, his eyes filled with horror. Alex gave him a hateful look.

"No one likes half breeds." Alex growled. Sam sighed, giving up.

"I'll go now..." He said softly. Alex shoved him out, her black eye flashing dangerously. Alex closed the door, and she once again disappeared from the world.

Sam wonder who could do such a thing. The burns looked old, she was probably a kid when they were made. The thought made him shudder. The creep probably made the burns so they never healed.

Sam stopped when he realized he was at his door. He slowly opened it, glancing back at Alex's shut door.

_'I'll ask her about it tomorrow__.'_ He promised.

* * *

Sam woke up to the smell of bacon. It practically rose him from the dead. He yawned and ran his hands through his messy brown hair.

"Sammy get your lazy butt down here!" Sam immediately recognized the demon/angel's voice. He chuckled and got up, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on.

When he went downstairs he was surprised to see a blonde headed boy making breakfast. He was wearing a business suit and was softly singing Angel With A Shotgun.

"Hey Alexander?" Castiel walked past Sam and into the kitchen. The blonde turned and tilted his head with a familiar smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, winged dork?" The voice clicked in Sams mind.

"Alex...?" He asked, confused. The boy/girl smiled and rolled his... Her... Um... Eyes...

"Its Alexander today." He said sassily.

"Camille dresses as whatever gender its feeling." Dean appeared out of nowhere. Sam stared at Alexanders clothed back.

"What was he or she born as?" Sam asked Dean.

"Does it matter?" Alexander cut in, glaring at Sam.

"Just wondering." There was an awkward pause. "Well, the food smells delicious!"


End file.
